Faire ses dents
by a.a.k88
Summary: Angel et Cordy se rapprochent, alors que Bébé Connor mastique lentement son chemin dans les produits pour cheveux d’Angel.


**La fanfic n'est pas à moi.**

**Traductrice: **Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Titre: **Faire ses dents  
**Auteur: **MexicanAlibi  
**Estimation: **PG  
**Catégorie: **Légère  
**Contenu: **C/A  
**Sommaire: **Angel et Cordy se rapprochent, alors que Bébé Connor mastique lentement son chemin dans les produits pour cheveux d'Angel.  
**Notes: **Il n'y a pas assez de fanfic sur bébé Connor, et certainement pas assez de son point de vue.

* * *

Faire ses dents n'était pas facile, et Connor vivait une période d'enfer.

Principalement, c'était ses jouets en peluche qui avaient souffert de son courroux. La première dent de Connor avait percé quelques jours auparavant, et par coïncidence il avait commencé à mastiquer tout et n'importe quoi sur ce quoi il pouvait mettre ses petites mains.

La plupart de ses jouets étaient maintenant au-delà de la réparation. D'innombrables pages de plusieurs livres démonologiques génériques avaient été proprement mâchées, et peut-être le plus étrange de tout, Connor avait apparemment développé un goût pour les produits pour cheveux à base de pétrole. Ca ne pouvait simplement pas être sain. Un tube de gel pour cheveux de Papa gisait, inutilisable et mâchouillé dans la poubelle de vieux papiers, avec des marques de dents de bébé partout. Connor, apparemment pas dérangé par l'incident, avait craché de la Vaseline toute la matinée.

En fait, Connor pensait que ça avait été plutôt bon. Il lécha ses lèvres en souvenir, comme il était couché sur le dos, enveloppé dans un moïse en osier au centre du lit de Papa. La madame – celle avec les gros coussins agréables – gazouillait doucement pour lui de l'autre côté de la pièce, le maintenant modérément amusé. Il aimait bien cette madame. En partie parce qu'elle sentait toujours bon, et en partie parce qu'elle était sacrément amusante, mais surtout c'était parce que... eh bien, qui n'aimait pas les gros coussins? Même Papa aimait bien les fixer, et Papa n'aimait pas vraiment autre chose excepté jouer avec Connor et boire cette chose rouge dans le frigo.

Pour certaines raisons, cependant, la gentille madame ne surprenait jamais aucun des deux en train de fixer. Connor pensait juste qu'elle était trop occupée à être gentille pour réellement remarquer quelque chose comme ça.

Connor avait décidé, il y avait déjà un petit moment, qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas être remarqué. En fait, il remarqua que l'attention de la gentille madame n'était pas été entièrement focalisée sur lui, comme elle examinait le contenu de la garde-robe de Papa avec une expression peinée. Connor devint très contrarié. Eh bien, mince. Qu'est-ce qu'un bébé devait faire? Il bâta des pieds quelques fois, mais découvrit la nouveauté qu'être capable de bouger ses jambes disparaissait rapidement. Il voulait que ses gencives arrêtent de faire mal. Il voulait de l'amusement. Il voulait que la madame avec les gros coussins joue avec lui. Il voulait quelque chose d'autre que le gel pour cheveux pour manger au petit déjeuner. Connor ouvrit la bouche et laissa sortir une plainte impossible, recherchant l'attention, et la gentille madame bondit à sa rescousse, le soulevant dans ses bras pour le tenir contre son ample poitrine.

Ouais. C'était mieux comme ça, merci.

Comme s'il y avait eu un signal, Papa entra par la porte qui menait à la salle de bain, cramponnant un sachet de pois surgelés dans une main et un canard en plastique jaune pour le bain dans l'autre. Ce genre de comportement bizarre de Papa n'était pas rare. Connor savait par expérience que même le plus léger des bruits d'incommodité signifiait qu'il pouvait obtenir l'entière attention de Papa pour aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?" a dit Papa, appliquant les pois surgelés sur un grand bleu sur son front, "Pourquoi est-ce que Connor pleure? Il va bien?"

Connor arrêta instanément de crier. Il était confortablement blottit contre les coussins de la gentille madame, et maintenant il avait deux personnes avec qui jouer. Chouette. 

"Relax, Super papa. Le Bébé va bien, n'est-ce pas?" gazouilla la madame, de cette voix musicale pour bébé qu'elle semblait réserver uniquement pour les moment jeux, "Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Papa? Papa met de la glace sur sa tête et Tante Cordy veut savoir pourquoi, n'est-ce pas? Oui, elle le veut."

Connor cligna des yeux vers la gentille madame. Qui était Tante Cordy? La gentille madame n'avait certainement pas l'air d'être une Tante Cordy. Elle avait l'air d'une, une... quel était le mot? Connor plissa son petit visage avec dégoût. Il devrait savoir ça!

Papa s'avança, copiant sa voix bébé, "Parce que Papa a marché sur une flaque de vomi de bébé de Vaseline comme il se levait du lit ce matin, et il a glissé en travers du plancher jusqu'à ce que le gentil mur décide de l'arrêter. N'est-ce pas, Connor?"

Oui, Connor avait envie de dire, c'était parfaitement vrai. Papa grimaça et agita le canard en plastique devant Connor, qui l'accepta aimablement et le fourra droit dans sa bouche. Il avait mastiqué la plupart de ses jouets mais le canard était résiliant. Il travallait toujours sur le canard. 

La madame eut l'air concernée, "Est-ce que le bébé-chou devrait encore mâchouiller ces choses?"

"Oui, le bébé-chou le doit. Il fait ses dents."

"... encore?"

"C'est seulement sa première dent, Cordy. Il va continuer de dévorer des choses pendant des semaines."

Connor arrêta de mâchonner et lança un regard noir à Papa. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, 'première dent'? Il y en avait plus qu'une? Vous voulez dire, il allait encore devoir passer par là? Rageusement, il mâchonna plus fort, causant au petit jouet en plastique de souffrir du poids de son ressentiment.

Ce canard allait _bien voir_. Chompchompchomp.

Papa s'éclaira la gorge et s'approcha.

"Cordélia?" dit-il, et Connor regarda avec un intérêt manifeste. 'Cordélia' était un grand mot. Il fallu quelques instants à Connor pour réaliser que Papa parlait à nouveau à la madame.

Etrange, pensa Connor, parce qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'une 'Cordélia'.

La madame décala le poids de Connor dans ses bras.

"Quoi?"

Papa jeta le sachet de pois surgelés dans la poubelle pour qu'il reste avec le gel pour cheveux à moitié mangé, et puis avança vers la madame. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais ensuite il ne le fit pas. Il se tint juste là pendant un moment, laissant sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs fois tandis qu'aucun son ne sortait. Connor continua de mâchouiller, réfléchissant très fort. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir du vrai nom de la madame?

"Cordy..." dit encore Papa. Il se pencha un peu plus près vers elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, mais il ne trouva toujours rien à dire d'autre, donc il murmura juste "Cordy" à nouveau.

Mais Cordy n'était pas son nom. Connor mâchouilla plus fort, essayant toujours de se rappeler.

La madame leva la tête et soudainement, d'un coup, elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il essayait de dire. Les yeux se fermèrent, et leur attention sur Connor sembla décroître complètement alors que leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il continua à mastiquer violemment son jouet de bain, frustré qu'il ne puisse pas se souvenir du nom de la gentille madame, bien que c'était sur le bout de sa langue! Pendant que Papa et la madame se rapprochèrent un peu plus, soupirant l'un dans l'autre, et faisant clairement une de ces choses adultes bizarres au sujet desquelles il ne voulait simplement pas savoir, Connor se souvint.

Triomphalement, il tira le canard en plastique hors de sa bouche et le jeta sur le sol, exigeant l'attention.

"Maman!" S'exclama-t-il fort, secouant les bras. Oui! C'était son nom! C'était si évident!

La madame eut l'air surprise.

Fin.


End file.
